


Welcome to St. Trinian's

by Waterfall



Category: Doctor Who, St. Trinian's (2007)
Genre: Community: crossovers100, Crossover, Explosives, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-18
Updated: 2008-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterfall/pseuds/Waterfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even rare hobbies can be shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to St. Trinian's

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Welcome to St. Trinian's  
>  **Fandom:** Doctor Who/St. Trinian's  
>  **Characters:** Ace and the twins  
>  **Word count:** 201  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Prompt:** #069 - Thunder  
>  **My crossovers 100 LJ table:** [Can be found here](http://waterfall8484.livejournal.com/99356.html).  
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters and situations portrayed here are not mine. Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and St. Trinian's belongs to Ronald Searle, Ealing Studios, and Fragile Films. This is a fan authored work and no profit is being made. Please do not archive this story without my permission.   
> **Author's Notes:** I love the new St. Trinian's movie! This came quite naturally, and there may be a companion piece with the Seventh Doctor after I get around to watching the movie again...

"You make explosives at school?" she asked the group of young girls incredulously. "And the teachers don't mind?"  
They all shook their heads, giving her identical predatory stares.  
"So what? Does it scare you, new girl?" The twin leaders of the pack grinned demonically, belying their angelic looks. Grinning back, she shrugged off her backpack and started looking through it.  
"My name's not 'new girl', it's Ace."  
The girls shrugged and turned away, speaking in tandem.  
"Whatever."  
Still grinning, Ace pulled something out of the backpack and walked over to the open window.  
"You'll want to watch this," she told them, waiting until they looked out the adjacent window before launching her projectile out over an empty piece of lawn. The canister exploded just before it hit the ground, making her wince at the unreliability of her fuses while the girls cheered.  
"Wow!" one of the twins exclaimed. "Where did you learn that?"  
"I used to make explosives at school too..." She gave a short laugh, remembering what her explosive experiments had lead to. "Just be careful kids - if something goes wrong there's no knowing where you'll end up."  
"You'll be dead!"  
Her grin returned with a vengeance.  
"Not necessarily."


End file.
